


Internet People Are Weird

by whycantwe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, i don't think there's much plot going on, it's fun tho, just a fun small thing, no harm done, prepare to probably not like me after this, set post season 1, spoiler alert: the internet wins, struggles with modern media, sunset curve vs. the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe
Summary: The guys get internet trolled for the first time. Confusion ensues. Julie has to explain.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Internet People Are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week - Day 4: "write something including popculture or a meme"
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you'll have some too.  
> It's a teeny tiny thing I couldn't get out of my mind after I read the prompts. 
> 
> Enjoy and come say hi to me on tumblr (@sunset-sweeerve or @hummingbooks) :D

As soon as Julie got home from school that day, the boys had been bothering her. Not in a mean or annoying way. More in an adorable way. 

While she had been in school they had been out and about. Strolling around town, catching up with Willie and apparently overhearing some people talk about Google and Star Wars theories. Now they wanted to know what’s up with those. What the people were talking about. After someone told Reggie about JarJar a few weeks ago, he couldn’t stop talking or asking about it. Unfortunately Stars wasn’t her field of expertise, so she couldn’t help him out.

“Can we have your computer and read them?”, Reggie had asked, his eyes wide with excitement and plea.

“Sure.” She had homework after all. “Want me to set you up?” 

“Maybe show us how we can find this Google thing?” She really couldn’t possibly have said no. Even Luke and Alex looked excited as she turned on her laptop, opening the browser and the search engine. 

“Here. Just type in whatever you want to know in here and it will show you the results after you enter.” 

“Got it”, Luke confirmed while he touched the trackpad tentatively. It was cute watching them getting used to modern technology and media. She’d probably take the time to actually observe them, if it wasn’t for her calc homework. She had to get that done if she wanted to play the gig this weekend.

The last thing she saw before she had turned her focus on her work, was all of the boys huddled close to the laptop, discussing what to look for. It has been adorable. 

“Juuuuuuules”, one of them cried now, demanding her attention. Up until this point they had been quiet, clicking away on the keyboard, mumbling to each other. It was a nice background noise, for as long as it lasted. 

“What is it?” Putting down her pen she turned around to them. Luke, Reggie and Alex were looking at her with knitted eyebrows and a mix of confusion and fury. 

“It’s not doing what it said it would”, Reggie answered, pointing to the website they were on. That was probably the most useless information she’d ever gotten on a technical problem. 

“Show me.” Moving around the couch she settled between Luke and Alex in front of the computer. 

“We were reading this article on something called Easter Eggs in Star Wars and there was this thingy to a video that was supposed to show us these Easter Eggs”, Luke explained, moving the cursor around, to show her the link he was talking about. “But all that happens is this.” 

He clicked on the link and before she could actually hear it, Julie knew what had happened. Instead of a fan made Star Wars YouTube video, Rick Astley’s ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ started playing. 

Much to the confusion of the boys she just started laughing. 

“What is so funny to you?”, Alex wanted to know. “We didn’t want to see Rick Astley.” 

“You guys got rickrolled”, Julie answered, still laughing. It had happened to her before as well, but she knew what was going on, opposite to the guys. 

“We what?” Reggie looked confused. Of course they couldn’t know what she was talking about, but they knew the song. That was at least something. 

“You got rickrolled.”

Luke impatiently interrupted her. “You already said that. But what does it mean?” 

"If you would’ve let me finish, I would’ve told you”, she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry.” There was that damn puppy look again. One day she’s gonna be resistant to it. One day. But not today.

“Rickrolling means someone tricked you into watching that music video”, she explained. 

"But why would people do it? We wanted to see Star Wars.” Reggie sounded honestly upset. Poor ghost. 

“I don’t know why or how it began, but earlier in the 2000’s this was a joke on the internet. People just sneaked links to the video into discussions or articles, to mess with other people.” Julie actually never wondered why this trend started in the first place. She only knew it was hilarious. And also very annoying. 

“I don’t get internet people”, Alex whispered, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to. Nobody really does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the song stuck in your ear now too? If so I hope you don't hate me too much for it <3


End file.
